Don't You Forget About Me
by rockerchickk
Summary: Five students, whom were once in the glee club, meet each other for the first time since it disbanded. In detention. Multi-chapter. Slightly AU and Futuristic. Rachel&Puck. Finn&Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So the other day, I was watching a fan-made video of the trailer of "The Breakfast Club" based on the characters from Skins. And I wondered, if there was any of Glee. When I searched, I didn't find any but it gave my a good story to write! If anyone hasn't watched The Breakfast Club, I suggest you do. It's an awesome movie that taught me alot of things about everyone in high school. Before reading it, I'd just like to say that unfortunately, in this universe, the glee club did disband thanks to Sue. And that they didn't stay the best of friends. Yes, I know. Evil.**

Anyways, hope you like it. (:  


* * *

  
Spring in Lima, Ohio had always rolled by gracefully. That Saturday afternoon was the peak of perfection. The snow had already melted, the branches on trees were growing a new set of leaves and the weather was mildly warm. Any resident would be a fool to stay inside that day. Unfortunately, that didn't go for five students who grudgingly had to attend school. On a Saturday. For detention.

The neon green clock that hung on the library wall of William McKinley High School read 7:36 am.

Artie Abrams was the first one to enter the small room. Some people knew him as the handicapped kid who once used to be in that glee club that had disbanded the previous year. After last year, New Directions went their separate ways. Though he, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes stayed friends, but the rest just didn't acknowledge them anymore. The jazz band was desperate to find a new guitarist and had begged Artie to join which he reluctantly did. They say that he's awesome at playing the guitar. But no one cared. He was just a loser. Artie made his way to the first table and pushed the chair to make some space for his wheelchair. He looked at his digital watch and sighed.

Finn Hudson was the second person to enter the library. He had bought his bag along with him because he wasn't sure if it was going to be like a regular class day, but he didn't want to get in trouble again and get another torture detention. After last year, Finn went back to being the all-around popular guy. He was captain of both the basket-ball and football team and had gained back the respect of all his friends and everyone in the school. He dated Rachel for awhile but it didn't work out so they decided to stay good friends. Finn gave a nod to Artie and went to sit at the table opposite from his. The dark circles around his eyes indicated that he hadn't got much sleep last night. He stared at the neon green clock and then rested his head on the wooden table and sighed.

Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman slammed into each other while trying to enter the room. Puck started to laugh at the fact that she's so tiny, her face collided with his chest. He did a gentleman-like gesture by letting her go ahead before him. Rachel just rolled her eyes and walked ahead as he watched her go.

Rachel was hands-down the most changed out of the twelve members. Students seem to think that she got some kind of weird plastic surgery for her personality which is impossible. If you asked anyone two year ago what words would describe Rachel Berry, well the mot commons words would be: weird, annoying, manipulative and talkative. But now, everyone loves Rachel Berry. She was McKinley's it girl. She had to give a bit of gratitude to Finn who she went out with for a short period of time. Dating Finn was like getting VIP access to the coolest parties and meeting the coolest people. She had herself to thank for getting people to like her. She befriended Serena Ryder and Melissa Anderson who were the most popular seniors in the school. Becoming BFFs with older girls really built up her reputation. She felt like no one could touch her and say anything negative about her anymore.

Puck was a different story. Sure, he's changed but the results still made everyone fear him to death. Ever since Quinn's pregnancy and everyone finding out about him being the father, everyone treated him like dirt. After Glee disbanded and his break-up with Quinn, he thought about how he didn't want to go back to being friends with the people who ignored him the past couple of months. He started hanging out with the loner kids, whom he knew from his Fight Club, that randomly pick on kids and smoke behind the building. He felt invincible when he was with them. He didn't worry about how Rachel and her posse thought about his so-called "Neanderthal ways" and he didn't worry about the jocks hating him for leaving the teams he was once in. This wasn't the first time that he had to come in on a Saturday morning but it was his first time seeing his old "friends".

Rachel walked and sat next to Finn while Puck sat in the table behind her. She pulled out her cell-phone from her purse and checked the time while Puck took a glance at it and they both sighed.

Quinn Fabray was the last one to enter the library with four minutes to spare. She rushed to the back of the room and sat in the last table. During the summer, after her break-up with Puck, Quinn fell into a deep depression after she thought about all that she lost the previous year: her friends, her popularity, Cheerios and Finn. At the beginning of the school year, she became very insecure about the way she looked and her body so she started to wearing baggy black clothes and dark make-up. She stopped talking, didn't hang out with anyone and looked like Taylor Momsen's long-lost emo sister. Quinn pulled up the hood from her sweater and covered her head and sighed.

At exactly 8:00, Sue Sylvester walked into the library, blowing a whistle, that was tied around her neck, continuously. She looked at the five kids, dropped the whistle from her mouth and said, "Can you hear it?" leaving a confused look on their faces.

"That," she said pointing at the library door, "is the sound of discipline. Something you punks need and will get by the end of this day when you walk out of here."

"Ms. Sylvester," said Rachel shooting her hand up in the air, "I don't think I belong in here. I'm certain that what I did was far less gruesome than what they must have done. Can I propose a week of detention afterschool?"

"Put your hand down Ms Berry." replied Sue, carelessly.

She grabbed a cardboard box and dropped it on the table in front of Finn, waking him up. She opened and got out a pack of looseleaf papers and started distributing them. "It is clearly 8:05. You have an estimation of seven hours to ponder the ways of your error. You must be thinking 'Now how can I do that?' Well the answer is simple. You will write an essay of a thousand words, non-repeating, about who you think you are, what did you do to get yourself here and why did you do it? When I mean non-repeating, I mean non-repeating. I will be counting. Now you may think I'm being unfair. Well don't! You think this is hard? Try being humiliated by thousands of people when some hooligan posted a video of you doing an aerobics exercise of crappy 80s music! That's hard!"

"Ms. Sylvester, you know you get all sexy when you use that tone. I just want to scream 'Punish me, punish me'" said Puck in a sultry voice.

"Not my type Puckerman, but I like that attitude." shot back Sue, "If you keep it up, we can see each other every Saturdays for the rest of the year. Unless you don't want to; so I suggest you just write that damn paper about how wrong it is to pull the fire alarm when it isn't necessary, ruining a good Cheerio practice. I swear to god, if I was that damn Figgins, I'd make sure you wouldn't be attending any school in the district."

The room went silent as the five students thought back two weeks ago. Right after fourth period the fire alarm system had went off. Students were rushing out of the building thinking that somewhere, there was a fire. Once everyone was outside, it was clear that I was a prank pulled by one of the students.

Artie turned to look at Puck and said, "Dude, that was you?"

Puck just shot him a death glare making Artie flinch and quickly turn his head back to Sue.

"Anyways," continued Sue, "this will teach you something about you. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you'd like to return to this school."

"Can I just answer that right now, because that would be a no, ma'am." asked Artie fearfully

"Can it wheelie."

"Ms. Sylvester" said Rachel, "since it's an essay, do you expect it to be in essay format?"

"I don't know how to do that," whispered Finn to Rachel.

"I don't care." said Sue, "My office is right around the corner, where I'll be staying but don't you worry, I'll be making surprise tours here and there so beware. I do not want to hear any talking and in my book, whispering counts. You have chosen your seats and you will stay in those seats. This is not a place to sleep, Mr. Hudson, so I do not want to see your faces stapled to the tables. It's not my fault you decided to waste your sleeping hours rubbing against each other. You are not aloud to get up even if you are this close of urinating in your pants. Is that clear?"

Sue looked at Puck, waiting for him to make a harsh comment. Instead he just looked at her and smiled and said, "Crystal."

"Good." She said as she walked away from the room.  


* * *

**So if you did watch The Breakfast Club, you clearly get an idea of who's going to end up with who. If you didn't and don't want to know yet, I suggest you don't read what I have to say next. I'm not a huge fan of Finn and Quinn but it's not like I hate them like Puck and Quinn. I'm not going to focus on them alot. I'll have more Rachel and Puck moments.**

Kay, hope you liked it. If you did, review s'il vous plait? (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about this. I was supposed to upload it a couple days before but I had guests over and I was having so much fun, I totally forgot I had a PC ! Anyways, I read the comments, THANK YOU ! I'm so glad that you all liked it. I'm going to use some lines from the Breakfast Club but my story's going to be a bit more different. It won't focus on teens hating on their parents. Haha. Anyways, someone mentioned that there wasn't enough Quinn in the first chapter and you're right, there isn't. But I based Quinn on Alyson from the movie who was mute at the beginning. You only saw her when they took a shot of her laughing or doing something disgusting. So I tried to add Quinn as much as I could here. I'm going to keep her on the down low for now but when she does open her mouth, she'll have alot to say. So anyways here's chapter 2. **  


* * *

  
The neon green clock that hung in the library read 9:02. It had been almost an hour since Sue Sylvester had left the room assigning the five students some work. So far, no one had written a thing.

Artie was playing with his black pen as he thought to himself, "Who do _I_ think I am? Who _am_ I? I am Artie Abrams. These are _my_ hands…"

He turned around to see Puck looking at him with an expression on his face of utter confusion. Artie laughed uncomfortably and then looked away.

Rachel was plotting down ideas on a looseleaf. She liked to be organized and she already knew how she was going to write it but didn't know what she was going to write. How could she possibly describe, "who she thought she was". She was Rachel Berry. Period. This would've been easy for her a year ago, but it's different now.

She had been nudging Finn every five minutes, who was sleepy and tired, because she was scared he would get caught by Sue. No matter what, she still cared for Finn and he was the only person she could call a "friend" at the moment.

"Finn, get up." She whispered to him. He replied back with a grunt as he opened his eyes.

Puck took a piece of looseleaf and crumpled it up. He tried to throw it at Rachel but his aim was a bit harder than he wanted it to be, so it flew over her head and fell on the floor in front of her table. He took another piece of looseleaf and crumpled it up and threw it again at Rachel and it hit her head, then bounced back and fell on the floor. He took another aim with another paper which landed on the table in front of her. Rachel picked it up then quickly turned around and threw it back at him.

The crumpled paper landed on his chest which Puck acknowledged with a chuckle, "Nice aim midget."

"What is your problem!" Rachel shrieked.

"Now what do you mean by that princess?" he asked.

"Leave her alone, Puckerman." Warned Finn.

"Aww isn't this cute. You two fucking each other?" Puck said with a smirk.

"Fuck off, man!" yelled Finn.

"It's just a simple question." said Puck

"It's none of your business." said Rachel

"Oh come on princess, your business is everybody's business." He said

"Just leave me alone," muttered Rachel

Puck smirked and then pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He took a puff and exhaled the smoke.

"Hey! Put that thing out man," warned Finn.

"Who the fuck are you, my mother?"

"Just leave it Finn," said Rachel, "you know how he's BFFs with the fire alarm. But on the bright side, we might get to leave early."

Puck started to laugh as he put out his cigarette, "That's a good one Berry. I'm glad you know how to make a fucking joke once in awhile."

They suddenly hear a loud snapping noise. They all turn their heads to Quinn who is all the way in the back biting her nails. Artie and Rachel looks disgusted while Puck turns his chair to face Quinn and waves, "Hey Quinn, what the fuck happened to you?"

Quinn replied back by spitting a piece of her nail at Puck. "You keep eating your hand, your not gonna be hungry for lunch."

She flipped him the bird and Puck pretended to be hurt by squeezing his hand on his chest.

"Puckerman, just leave her alone," said Finn.

"Dude, are you fucking _every_ girl?" said Puck annoyed.

Finn got up and went to grab Puck by the collar of his shirt. He was this close of punching him in the face until Rachel started yelling, "Finn! Calm down, just ignore him."

Puck on the other hand really wanted to mess with him, "Take a shot man."

"Finn," warned Rachel

Finn looked at Quinn who was shaking her head, so he let go of Puck and nodded at her. He looked at Puck, "Your lucky. Just because you fucking live here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass….so knock it off!"

Finn went back to sit in his chair and looked at the clock. He turned to Artie and asked, "Hey, is your time on your watch the same as the clocks?"

Artie looked at his watch and then nodded.

Finn sighed and then closed his eyes. Rachel was worried about him, he hasn't been the same lately. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Finn with a laugh, "just a bit tired; didn't get enough sleep."

"Party?" smiled Rachel.

"No, got grounded." Replied Finn "I'm not even aloud to go to Chace Manning's party."

"Neither am I, but I didn't get grounded." Said Rachel "Chace cheated on Serena with Santana so she broke up with him in front of the whole baseball team during practice. But she got even more upset when he didn't even bother apologizing. And she'd kill me if I went because she forbade us to go."

"Weren't Serena and Manning just having sex?" asked Finn confused.

"Yes but—" said Rachel until she was interrupted, "And that's what you missed previously on _Gossip Girl_."

They both turned around to see Puck smiling. "Excuse me but we were having a private conversation."

"A private conversation is a conversation which no one else would hear, in your case princess, everyone heard." Said Puck

Rachel gave him a death glare. "Here, I'll prove it to you. Wheels, did you just hear what Carrie and Samantha were saying?"

Artie looked at Puck and then at Rachel. He wasn't sure which one he was more scared of but he just nodded.

"How about you Fabs?" said Puck looking at Quinn

Quinn slowly gave a nod.

Rachel closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She turned her head back to her paper and muttered, "I can't believe this is happening to me."

It was silent for a moment until Puck got bored again, "Hey about we play a game?"

"How about we don't?" said Rachel.

"Since you all know why I'm here, about we go around sharing our remarkable stories that brought you here."

"Yeah I'm out" said Finn.

"We'll start with Wheels" announced Puck.

Artie widened his eyes, "I'd rather not."

"Ah come on!" yelled Puck

"It's better—"

"Spill."

"Alright" said Artie fearfully, "I broke one of Ms. Sylvester's trophy case."

Everyone was shocked. Finn and Puck burst out of laughter. "Good job Wheels, I'd give it a 7.5/10. Let's see if Berry can break the record."

"Thanks, I'll pass." Said Rachel

"Too ashamed?" asked Puck

"Yes"

"Broke a nail and started a huge fit?"

She scoffed, "No."

"Please don't say you got into a catfight and I wasn't there."

"No, I'm not like that."

"Made out with someone from the staff?"

"What? No!"

"Oh my god, you did didn't you? Who was it?"

"Stop it, your putting—"

"It was Schuester. I knew you had a thing for him!"

"Yeah, didn't you?" asked Finn.

"It was one time, Finn, and I got over it." Said Rachel as she rolled her eyes.

"Still, it was pretty funny." Laughed Finn

"So you actually think I made out with Mr. Schuester?" asked Rachel

"Explains why he hasn't been in for awhile." Smiled Finn

"Why don't you tell us Finn, why you're here?" asked Rachel as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah Finn, why do you tell her about how you and your skinhead buddies stole all of Hummel's clothes while he was in the shower and burned them on school grounds?" said Puck.

"What?" shrieked Rachel.

The silence was intense for a moment. Finn looked at Quinn who's jaw dropped and started to feel just as guilty as he already felt. He then turned his head to Artie.

"_You_ did that to Kurt?" he asked. Now Finn felt guiltier since Artie was good friends with Kurt.

Rachel saw the guilty and she felt so bad for him. So she decided to blurt out, "I skipped school to see Justin Bieber who was doing a mall tour in Cincinnati."

All the eyes were now on her. In a flash moment, they all started to laugh which Rachel joined into. There were tears forming in her eyes as the laughing level went up a bit more.

Artie looked up to see Sue standing in front of the door with her hands on her hips and quickly stopped laughing. Finn spotted her next and nudged Rachel and then the laughing stopped.

They were all expecting her to yell at them any moment but all she did was say, "Get back to your papers and no more laughing."

They went back to focusing on their papers even though they hadn't written anything. As Sue left the room, she muttered to herself, "Smug little pricks."

* * *

**Not much Sue but we'll see her in the following chapters. ;) R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Not much of Quinn here, but the next chapter, she FINALLY talks ! I'm glad that you liked the way I write Puck. He's fun to write. Also, you probably caught me. I am a huge Gossip Girl fan. When I think of the characters on Gossip Girl, I think of popular rich kids. I tried to make it not so obvious, which I failed. You'll probably catch some of my other favorite shows on this story. I suck at coming up with names, so I just use names of characters from other shows. Also! I must be blind to have not seen this, but there IS a Glee style trailer of the Breakfast Club. Thank you, Myra "Trory" Dork! If you haven't watched it, watch it .com/watch?v=WUBgzl2tYUQ !**

* * *

  
'_Nice panties, lace is very sexy'_

Rachel's eyes widened to the scribbled letters on the small paper that Puck had thrown to her a second ago. She crumpled the paper then turned around to look at Puck, who had a wide grin on his face.

"You're disgusting!" she snarled

"How am I disgusting, you're the one letting it hang!" said Puck pulling an innocent look and then laughing.

Rachel squealed then pulled up her skirt, making sure that her panty was no way visible to the eyes of Noah freakin' Puckerman. Puck got out of his chair and walked right up to Rachel, he put both his hands on the table but surrounding Rachel and breathed in her ear, "How much you wanna bet that by the end of the day, that panty's gonna be on the floor with the rest of your clothes?"

Rachel, at that moment, wished that Finn wasn't in the back of the room searching for a stupid book. She looked up to him and said, "Puck, do you have anything better to do other than being an asshole?"

"Nope, not really"

Puck looked over at Artie who was looking at them both but quickly looked away. "Hey Wheels, how about you shut the door and we'll have some _fun_."

Rachel gave a quick laugh, "I'm definitely sure that your definition of _fun_ is very different from ours."

Puck started walking towards the door, he quickly turned around and said in a mocking voice, "We'll just see about that."

"I'm pretty sure that the door…is supposed to stay open" said Artie worrying.

Finn walked back to his table with the book he was looking for in his hands as Quinn watched him go. He sat down and looked at Rachel who was giving him what looked like the evil eye. "What?"

"You could've been here three minutes ago." said Rachel gritting her teeth.

"Sorry," said Finn annoyed, "I needed to find this book. It's not like I come to the library every other day."

Rachel looked at the book. The title read, "The Tallest Towers". She looked up to Finn with a '_are you kidding me?_' face. He got her expression and said, "It's for an assignment which was due yesterday but the teacher and he gave me until Monday to hand it in."

Just then, they heard the door shut and watched Puck running back to his seat. Rachel, worried that Sue would be angry about this, turned around to face Puck who was in his seat, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to have _fun_, babe."

"Go open that door now before we all get into trouble." spat Rachel.

"Hey, I'm not the one worrying so why don't you go open the door?" said Puck mockingly.

Rachel looked at Artie and then at Finn with a worried face. Finn was busy reading the chapter on the CN Tower from his book, "Wow. You actually spell it like that? C-N?"

Rachel rolled her eyes as the rest of them laughed leaving Finn clueless. She grabbed the book from him and pointed at Puck, "He closed the door."

Finn glanced at the door, which was obviously closed but he didn't get it. "And?"

"The door was open before." Said Rachel

"Okay Rachel, but what's your point?"

Rachel was furious at Finn. She took the book and hit it on the left side of Finn's head making him shout an 'ow'. She was practically yelling, "Last time Ms. Sylvester was here, the door was wide open Finn! Now it's closed thanks to this idiot!" She pointed at Puck who was grinning. "She sees this she is going to freak out and then yell at us and possibly give us another detention! Now do you want that Finn? I don't think so!"

"Alright, I get it!" said Finn annoyed.

"Boy did you bring the definition of 'dumb jock' to a much higher level!" said Puck laughing.

Both Finn and Rachel turn around to face Puck furiously and yell, "Shut up!" at the same time.

"God damn it!" They all heard a muffled voice coming from the hallway. It was obviously Sue's. They were so dead. She opened the door and stormed in. Her face was furious and crazy. She slammed the door and didn't waste anytime with the yelling, "Who closed the door?"

No one said anything. The all just looked at her. She looked at Rachel, "Berry, who closed the door?"

Rachel had 'Puck' on the tip of her tongue but it wouldn't come out. She opened her mouth and all that came out was a bunch of 'uhhs'. She finally said something, "I'm not sure Ms. Sylvester. I didn't see anything. I was busy focused on my paper."

Sue turned to face Artie who looked like he was going to pee in his pants, "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Uhm no, ma'am," said Artie fixing his glass, "but my hypothesis is that the wind must've closed it. The windows, you see, are open. And this morning, the weather channel said that there was a fair chance that it was going to be windy. Not extremely but not very mild either."

Sue turned to look at Puck, "And what's your hypothesis Puckerman?"

"Don't have one. You told us to stay in our seats and that's exactly what we were doing." Said Puck smugly.

Sue, now, turned to Quinn. She snapped her fingers at her, "You there! What's your name again?"

Quinn didn't respond so Rachel responded, "That's Quinn Fabray, ma'am."

Sue vaguely remembered her once head-cheerleader. "Right. Who did this?"

Quinn just looked away. Finn responded, "She doesn't talk, ma'am."

She turned to Finn and looked at the boy who had a book in his hands, "Why do you have a copy of 'The Tallest Towers' in your hands?"

"Uh…" said Finn, "for…inspiration?"

Puck roared with laughter making Finn give him a death glare. Sue looked at Puck for a second and then said, "Okay Puckerman, come with me."

"What? Why?" asked Puck

"I'm pretty sure you know why." Said Puck

"What, you think I closed the fucking door?" snapped Puck.

"Oh language, I suggest you better watch it before I give you another detention. Now come."

"No!"

"Detention!" yelled Sue.

"So?"

"Don't give a crap? How about another one!"

"Go ahead."

"Another detention!"

"Great!"

"Oh, that cost you another one mister!"

"Wow, for the rest of the month." smirked Puck

"How about we try for another month and wipe that smirk of your face!" yelled Sue.

Before Puck could say another word, Rachel jumped in, "It wasn't him Ms. Sylvester."

"Stay out of this, Ms. Berry." said the woman.

"I can prove it;" Rachel pulled out the crumpled paper, "we were busy fighting over his crude remarks about my panties. We were too busy yelling at each other, we didn't hear the door close and I'm pretty sure that the rest of them didn't hear it either over our loud voices."

Sue was silent and then looked at Puck, "The rest of the month. I've got you until the rest of the month. And starting Monday, I'll be watching you like a hawk, waiting for you to mess up, Puckerman."

"Careful Sue, don't want to cross the stalker borderline, do you?" said Puck

"Kiss my ass Puckerman, I'm an internationally-ranked cheerleading coach. I can do whatever I want. I'm like Josh Groban." said Sue as she turned her body and walked towards the door, "Be careful. Because the next time I come in here. I'm crackin' skulls."

Once she left, Artie turned around to face the rest of them, "Did she just say she was like Josh Groban?"

* * *

**R&R, Thanks !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Late update! I know I'm soo sorry. I've been terribly busy lately. I keep making up excuses. Gosh, I suck! It's just that I've been concentrated on homework I get every summer. It's to read four books during the summer. You probably think, WOW HOMEWORK, but it's kinda fun. I read two english and two french. Yes, I speak french! Another shocker? Anyways, one of my books is Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. And it's AMAZING!**

**Okay! On with the story! I chose Mr. Schuester as the janitor! There isn't much of him now, but there will be in the following chapters. And yes, there's about a couple of more chapters. Tops, three or four. From now 'till the end, there will be split scenes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time twelve o'clock rolled in, Will Schuester entered the library wearing a navy blue jumpsuit as he dragged in a trash can with him. All five of them looked surprised to see him working as a janitor. He was their Spanish teacher and their, once, glee club director. This year, he was just another staff member they'd pass in the hallways, noticing him sometimes.

He didn't notice them until he looked up as he pulled out a new garbage bag. "Hey you guys!" he said smiling.

"Hi sir," said Rachel politely while Artie waved at him.

"Mr. Schuester, since when are you our janitor?" asked Finn looking confused.

"Well, I needed the extra money," he replied.

"So that's how one becomes a janitor?" said Puck

Will put his hands around his waist, "I'm not sure what you mean there Puck."

"So, you basically need the extra money and you think, 'Oh McKinley has a bunch of shit-wasted jobs needed and Figgins is too cheap to hire anyone, I'll do it for a settling amount', and that's how you become janitor?"

Will started to laugh, "Exactly," while Puck smirked.

In a matter of minutes Sue walked in whistling, she greeted Will as he was leaving ("Hey Schuester. Finally got a job that suits you, huh?") and then faced the five students, "Alright, you have a fifty minute lunch, take 'em out and start gobbling."

"Don't you think the cafeteria would be a much suitable place for us to eat?" asked Puck.

"And have you roaming around the school? Hah! No." spat Sue

"Well can we have some sodas from the machine in the teacher's lounge? We're dying of dehydration." he asked.

Sue looked at him suspiciously, "How do you know we have a soda machine?"

"I have my ways, ma'am" he replied with a smile.

"I agree with Puckerman on this ma'am. We haven't drunk anything since seven this morning and no one in this school brings any drinks since the school doesn't supply good air conditioning making our juices hot since it's always stuffed in our lockers. We usually buy it in the cafeteria. Unless, you'd be willing to give us some sodas from the teacher's lounge." Explained Artie.

"Alright," she agreed as Puck was ready to get up, "but you're not going. Hudson! Get up."

Once Finn stood up from his chair, Sue reached in her pockets and grabbed a pair of keys. Picking out a silver key, she handed it to him, "Go get some sodas from the teacher's lounge. Don't touch anything else but the soda machine. If I happen to walk on you taking a peek on, I dunno, next week's math test, I will rip your head off."

Finn gulped and then nodded. He started to walk but then he was stopped by Sue, "You know what? Take the dark princess with you." She was pointing at Quinn who looked surprised. Just as surprised as Finn.

"Uh Ms., you know Rachel was complaining about how her legs were aching from all this sitting down. Maybe she can come with me, it'll be a good stretch." He said as Rachel nodded.

"No," Sue said quickly, she turned to look at Quinn who was still sitting down, "well come on! Quickly!"

Quinn got up, tugged on her bag and put the strap around her neck and walked up to Finn. She looked up to him and he quickly looked away and started headed for the door as Quinn followed him.

Seconds later, Sue walked away.

Puck got up and sat on the chair Finn was sitting on, next to Rachel and smiled at her, "How 'bout it then, **peachy**? Looks like it's just me and you."

Rachel frowned then rolled her eyes and looked away.

Artie waved his hand and then pointed at himself and said, "Fellas, I'm still here." Puck ignored his comment; he went back to looking at Rachel and waggling his eyebrows.

Finn could feel the awkwardness building bits by bits as he walked across the hallway with Quinn. Quinn as in his ex-girlfriend Quinn. But she didn't look anything like the Quinn he dated more than a year ago. She was different. More quiet. Actually, extremely quiet. So quiet that no one knew who she was anymore.

He turned around to see Quinn looking at the walls with her hands folded across her chest. He started walking slowly so she could catch up and when she did he asked, "So…how's it been?"

He waits for a reply but all she does is nod, not even looking at his direction.

"Oohh-kay then." he said and started to walk quickly ahead of her.

"Did you actually do that to Kurt?" Quinn said something for the first time today. Her voice was a little louder than usual.

Finn was shocked to hear her talk. It's been so long that he heard her voice. When what she had just said finally hit his ears, he was disappointed that it was the first thing she said; "Oh, so _now_ you decide to talk."

Quinn gives him a look and then walks up to him, her hands still folded, "Why are you changing the subject?"

He stood there but he wasn't even looking at her. She would always do this thing where she would look at him with her eyes and wait 'til he spills out what he's been keeping. "So you did do it, didn't you?"

Finn just walked away shouting, "Just forget it."

Quinn caught up to him and stood in front of him. He tried to walk pass her but she didn't let him; instead she just blocked him with her arms. He grabbed her right arm, "Yes I did do it, okay? You won't understand why but I did it. You know what? We didn't get to hear the story of why you're here. _How about_ you share it with me?"

She pulled her arm from his grasp and walked away, "Your right, let's just forget it."

"Why can't we just type this essay?" asked Artie. He was sitting in front of one of many computers in the room, with Puck who was sitting in front of the computer right next to him. "It'd make it much easier."

"Exactly," said Puck, "it'd make it _easier_. Easier makes us happy. Sylvester doesn't want us to be happy."

Artie pushed in his glasses and sighed, "Right."

Rachel was wandering around, going through book shelves and then looked at Puck. She was looking at him from the behind and noticed that red and black plaid shirt he was wearing. When he scratched the back of his hair is when she realized that she was staring at him for awhile.

"Nice view?" asked Puck as he turned around to look at Rachel.

Rachel jumped when she heard his voice, "Huh?"

"You were staring at me." Said Puck as he smiled.

Rachel scrunched up her eyebrows, "No, I wasn't. And how would you know?"

"I can tell when a girl wants to drop their panties when they see me." He said laughing.

Rachel looked disgusted, "Shut up, I'm not like that."

Puck got up and got closer to Rachel, "So you've _never_ felt that way about any guy?"

Rachel looked away, "That's none of your business."

Puck wanted to ask her but he knew she'd end up hitting him but he did it anyway, "Are you a _virgin_, Berry?"

Rachel thought about last year and how she lied about having sex with Jesse. But only Finn knew that she had lied. When her friends would be free to talk about guys and having sex, she'd just join in the conversation like she already had done it. They wouldn't question her. She didn't want Puck to know she's a virgin but she didn't want him to question her further. She didn't like to be questioned.

"Rachel" Puck nudged her.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"Are you a virgin or not?" he asked again.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with you. This is my personal life." She said carefully.

Puck smiled as he licked his lips and then looked at Artie, "How about you Wheels? Are _you _a virgin?"

Artie looked startled but then he said coolly, "Of course not. I've done it multiple times."

Puck laughed, "With other women?"

"Well, duh. Just because I'm paraplegic doesn't mean I can't _not_ have sex. I can. I did." said Artie

Puck raised his eyebrow and then walked up to Artie, "Oh yeah? Name one."

"Uhh…Shirley." Said Artie

"Shirley who?"

"You don't know her. What's the point of saying her last name, when she doesn't even live here." Said Artie looking away.

"Where does she live?" asked Puck.

"In…Kansas." Said Artie quietly.

"Kansas? Let me guess, _her best friend is Dorothy_?" said Puck amused.

"How did you know?"

Puck snorted then started to laugh as he shook his head. Artie put his head down as Rachel walked up to him and lifted his chin. She stood beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, "So, I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin."

Puck stopped laughing and looked at Rachel. Artie looked at and said, "Really?"

She looked at Artie and smiled, "Yeah."

Puck turned around and walked away, "Bunch of cherries."

Rachel mouthed to Artie, "Don't listen to him."

At twelve twenty-seven they began eating their lunches. Finn and Quinn had came back with five sodas, four cokes and one diet coke (for Rachel), which were sitting on the table in front of Finn. Puck got up from his seat, pulled up a chair and sat between Finn and Rachel. While the two of them stared at the boy, Puck threw a coke over at Quinn who, surprisingly, caught it with one hand. Puck stared at Rachel's recycled paper bag as he tapped his index finger nonchalantly. "What's that?"

Rachel looked at him suspiciously, "Don't you have your own lunch?" which Puck answered with a shrug.

Rachel straightened up her posture; she opened her bag and took out a plastic container and a fork. "It's an all-vegan spinach lasagna that I made."

Puck gave her a grossed-out look, "Do I want to know what's in it?"

Rachel took a smile bite and raised her fork up, "Well, it contains tofu, soy milk, spinach, oregano, salt, lemon—" she quickly stopped after she saw Puck pretend to puke his guts out. She gave him a dirty look and then grabbed her diet coke can.

Puck looked over at Finn who pulled out this huge brown bag which had a logo of a supermarket in Lima, "Four Brothers Inc.". He took out a tuna sandwich wrapped in plastic, a protein shake, a plastic box filled with carrots and celery, a Styrofoam box which contained French fries with gravy poured on top and a banana. He looked over at Rachel and Puck who were bewildered at the site of his lunch. He pointed out, "I have a game tomorrow. Need the energy."

Puck grabbed a soda can and flung it at Quinn which she, surprisingly, caught with one hand. She opened the can and took a gulp. She then, devoured her sandwich in a matter or seconds. This was the first time they saw the girl eat like a pig and they were surprised. When Quinn realized that they were all looking at her, she swallowed the last bite and said, "I'm fucking hungry, okay?"

Finn grinned at her while the rest were shocked that she was speaking.

Puck crammed a bunch of Finn's french fries in his mouth then got up from the chair holding the last two cans and went to sit down next to Artie. He pushed one can in front of the boy and then looked at him, "So, what are we having?"

"W-w-well," stuttered Artie, "there's chicken sandwich that my mom made."

"Oookay," said Puck as he waited for Artie to continue. When he didn't, he pulled his lunchbox and grabbed whatever there was inside, "Fruit salad, some soup and a granola bar. How healthy." he said sarcastically.

"Fuck, just leave him alone," said Finn slightly annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not making fun of him. I'm _congratulating_ him for being a wholesome image." explained Puck.

Finn snorted, "Everyone looks wholesome compared to you."

Puck looked hurt, he then got up and walked backwards, "You know what? You're absolutely right. How about some lunchtime entertainment? Hey, I got a great sketch in mind. How about _I_ compare myself to _you_?" he got up on an empty table, making sure that everyone could see him. He grabbed Finn's jacket and then put it on. "Hi, I'm Finn Hudson. You probably all know me, I'm star athlete of McKinley High and yes, also the star of every girl and gay guy's wet dreams. When you see me the first thing you'll recognize is, well it's not my face yet, since I'm a fucking seven foot giant. I have tons of friends since everyone loves me. No seriously, everyone. That's why I can get away with playing with fire, unlike Puck over here. Oh, would you like to meet him?" Puck took off the jacket and threw it at Finn, "Yeah I'm Puck and yes, those are real scars. The one on my hand, I got from a cigarette burn my father gave me when I dropped some paint on the floor. The one on my left leg, I got from a wire, that happened to be lying around, while I was running to catch my dad in the driveway the day he left. And this one on my eyebrow? I got it early this year when I crashed my motorcycle, purposely, into my fucking father's truck. Will I be a deadbeat like he was? Probably not. How about a fucking loser?" he was silent for a moment. The tension was getting intense by the second. He took a deep breath, "I'll get back to you on that one."

He jumped from the table on to the floor. He slammed a bunch of looseleafs that when flying into the air and disappeared to the back of the room.

* * *

**Kay so I SOOO stole the "peachy" line from Skins. Cook says the best things. Yes, you probably would know by now that I get inspired from TV Shows. Speaking of TV Show, I've been obsessed (with a capital O-B-S-E-S-S-E-D) with How I Met Your Mother. I have this amazing Glee story stored in my head. Imagine this. Finn as Ted. Puck as Barney. Rachel as Robin. Mike as Marshall. Tina as Lily! Of course, a TEENSY WEENSY different plotline to write some more Puckleberry. But tell me what you think when you review. ;)**


End file.
